The present invention relates to a diskdrive sliding case system which includes a power switch and lock control device that turns off power supply and unlocks an inner case, which holds a diskdrive, when it is moved to a first position, or turns on power supply and locks the inner case when moved to a second position.
Various diskdrive sliding case systems have been disclosed for holding a diskdrive and for detachably mounting in a personal computer. A regular diskdrive sliding case system is generally comprised of an outer case with a lock, and an inner case detachably mounted in the outer case. When the inner case is mounted in the outer case, the lock of the outer case must be locked to prohibit the inner case from being pulled out of the outer case during the operation of the computer. If the lock of the outer case is not locked during the operation of the computer, the inner case may be pulled out of the outer case by an error, causing the disk or data in the disk to be damaged.